Rent 10 episode 3:Magic Attack
In this episode,Rent will meet a vilivian name Jex who has the power of magic.Rent,Sunny and Sam will have a battle with him. In a temple,there is a spell book then Hex appear. Jex:Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! Finally i have found the book of died.Soon the world will be mine. Then Jex take the spell book and leave the temple. Rent,Sunny and Sam is fishing near a river. Uncle Sam:Your guy got some fish? Sunny:I got two fish.Look like today is my lucky day. Uncle Sam:What about you Rent? Rent:I got nothing.... Sunny:He don't know how to fishing. Rent:i got an idea.....(take his fishing root and run away) Uncle Sam:Where are you going Rent? Rent:I will change a side. Rent run behind a tree put his fishing root down and look at his watch. Rent:Ok,I will catch a big fish.(switch his watch and press it then change into Ripjaws) Ripjaws:Ok.(jump into the river) Sunny and Sam is fishing.Then,Ripjaws swimming inside the river. Sunny:I think Rent got nothing yet. Uncle Sam:Maybe he got more than us.. Sunny:That is impossible... Jex read the spell. Jex:Yatumetrisu.........gotamu!!!!!!!!!!!!! The start changing into dark and start raining. Jex:This is just the begening ...human!!!! Then Ripjaws pull a big fish swim up the land. Rpjaws:Sunny and Uncle will be shock this time.(time out and change back into Rent) Then the sky start going dark. Rent:Ok what just happen?(look up the sky) Uncle Sam:Rent come in the RV it will have a heavy rain. Rent:Ok!!!Coming!!(push the big fish back into the river then run to the RV) Then heavy rain. In side the RV Rent:Wow!!! The sky just get cover by the black cloud. Uncle Sam:Ok let's go! Sunny:Where are we going Uncle? Uncle Sam:We are going to visit a museum. Rent:Is its far away form here? Uncle Sam:Quite far. Sunny:What kind of museum? Uncle Sam:About history and magic. Rent:Magic? I don't trust magic. Then Jex read another spell. Jex:Simo!!! yamchinlou...ninha!!!! Then the heavy rain stop and the black disappear.Then the sun got hotter and hotter. Jex:Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! Suffer this human! The end is just begin!!! In the city Human:How come the sun is so hot?!!! Inside the RV Sunny:Ok,the black cloud is gone and the hot sun just come out!!!! Uncle Sam(driving the RV):What going on to the sky? Sunny:What happen to the air conditionar? Is it broken? Uncle Sam: I am sorry Sunny the air conditionor is broken.I can't fix it. Rent:I will handle this!(switch his watch and slamp it and transform into Grey matter) Sunny:Why you change into stupid small frog? Grey matter:Hey!! I am not stupid i am 10 times smarter than you!!(Then climb inside the air conditionor) Sunny:I think he is not gonna make it. Few minute later,the air conditionot work. Sunny:Ok,I'm wrong... Uncle Sam:Way to go Rent!! Grey matter:Heah!!(jump down from the air conditionor) Sunny:You are a genius!!! Even Uncle cannot fix it. Grey matter:This guy have no power but he is smart!!! Then the Almnitrix time out and change back into Rent. Sunny:What you going to name that guy brain head,intelligent boy or frog head? Rent:I call him Grey matter! Sunny:How many monster you can change into? Rent:Ten. Uncle Sam(driving):The thing Rent change into is not monster that is alien. Rent and Sunny see at Sam. Uncle Sam:I mean what else it could be? Rent:Yeah...This watch is from the space.So this thing can turn me into ten diferent alien. Then Jex stand inside a cave. Jex:Now i got the book of died,but i need the book of curse to make me more powerful!!! I am going to find the book of curse. Then,Jex fly away to find the book of curse. Inside the RV Sunny(to Rent):So what did you feel going all alien like that? Rent:It was like i was me but it was like i was somebody else. Uncle Sam:Ok,we are here.This is the museum.Let's go. Then,Rent,Sunny and Sam get down the RV and walk into the museum. Inside the museum, Rent,Sunny,Sam and some tourist are visiting the museum. Rent:Oh boring.... Sunny:Come on....This is the history. Uncle Sam:Rent,we should respect the hostory. Rent:I respect the hostory but i don't bellive magic.(walk away) Rent see the book of curse.Rent walk near it. Rent:Wow!!!(Want to touch it) Security guard:Hey!! No touching item.Use eye to see it. Rent:Ok....This book is old.... Tourist guide:This is a book of legend. Rent:Wow....... Suddently Jex walk in the museum. Jex:Book of curse!!!(see the book of curse) Jex:JInye!!!kijo! Jex use a spell to push everyone to hit the wall then fall on the ground. Rent:Oh....What did he do? Sunny:Magic or something? Uncle Sam:He is dangerous!! Jex take the Book of curse and read it. Rent:Uncle,Sunny make sure everyone out. Sunny:Then what about you? Rent:I need to do this.(show the watch) Uncle Sam:Sunny,he can do this.Let's go! Then,Sam and Sunny save some tourist out the museum.Then,Rent slamp his watch and turn into cannonbolt. Jex:Gaserinhe!!!!Huja!!Kiasokun!!!(floating) Cannonbolt:Ok this guy is mad!!! Cannonbolt row in ball form and hit Jex down. Jex:No one will stop me!!!! Cannonbolt:What you think you are doing magic boy?! Jex:Sinji!!duhi!!(make cannonbolt float on the sky then throw him down the flour) Cannonbolt:Oh.......my head... Sunny:Rent... Sam take a wood and thorw Jex. Jex:Ah!!(Get hit by wood) Jex:Defasinto!!!(Push Sam and Sunny hit the wall) Sunny:Ah...my leg... Uncle Sam:Are you ok Sunny? Cannonbolt(to Sam):Take her outta here! Sam carry Sunny unt the museum. Jax:You cannot stop me...Human!! Cannonbolt:Hey,you are a human too! Jex:I am not i am a God!!!!!! Cannonbolt:Then you pick the wrong day!!!(row into the ball form and going to attack Jex) Cannonbolt hit Jex.Jex fall on ground.The book of curse fall of from his hand. Jex:Ah....This is not over yet.(trying to take the book of curse) Cannonbolt:Then i will make it over!(pick up the book of curse) Cannonbolt:Heah!(hit Jex to make him faint) Cannonbolt:Take it (throw the book of curse to Sam) Cannonbolt:Time to go!(row in a ball form and row away) Then the cops carry Jex and put on the police car.Then drive away. In the RV Rent,Sunny and Sam is watching news. Rent:Wow!! I just kick the magic guy butt. Sunny:I wonder who is that magic guy? Uncle Sam:No matter what now he is in prison. In the prison Jex:One day......i will be back and i will revange the people who rule my plan today. THE END Character Rent Sunny Uncle Sam Vilivian Jex Alien Used Ripjaws(first appearance) Grey matter(First appearance) Cannonbolt(First appearance) Category:Episodes